


Flower Delivery

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [24]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Flowers, Language of Flowers, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Charles gets a flower delivery after the events of Jean Grey but before the final scene in Paris.





	Flower Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about flowers, so here's the link of the website I took my information from: https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers
> 
> Day 24: Flowers

A knock on the door. "Flower delivery."

"Come in," Charles said. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know, sir. Maybe it's written."

Charles signed the shipment and closed the door. He received a metal box containing three planters. These were plants, not flowers, unless you consider thorny pieces of aloe, something that looks like a bush and stalk of blue petals that may have been a flower – a flower delivery.

Charles tried to understand whether it was meant to be a joke. It was no mistake, since his name was registered there, but no information about the sender. The only thing he saw was that these plants were bought from a flower shop in Paris, France. If anyone wanted to mock Charles, they did it at the right time, because he was completely impatient. Following the recent events, he has felt terrible that two women he knew were buried, and in the last days also because the rain at their funerals made him sick. The people he knew in his life expelled him from his own school, and now that he attended the funerals and eulogies, he was just wandering aimlessly alone. No one knew he was in Italy, certainly not his exact address in a small house in Venice. He did not bother to update anyone and no one cared anyway.

Who the hell would send him flowers?

_Symbolic Meanings of Herbs, Flowers and Other Plants in Alphabetical Order_

He noticed the title. He took the little booklet out of the box and leafed through it. There were a few marked lines.

_Aloe Vera: Healing, protection, affection_

Well, the healing was self-evident, Charles thought. That aside, Blue Salvia was the only thing in this shipment that could be considered flowers. He looked for its meaning.

_Salvia, Blue: I think of you_

Charles thinks of two things: First, he never saw a flower delivery comes in a metal box. Flowers usually come as wreaths or inside a glass or plastic vase. But a metal box? Secondly, the person who sent him Aloe Vera probably knows Charles was sick, even though he did not leave the house or talked to anyone. Whoever it is should have impressive tracking capabilities, and willingness to follow Charles.

Charles goes back to the first few pages, to the letter A, where he finds another marked text. It is the third and last thing to be marked, which means it is the other planet he got in that delivery. The text is about Arborvitae. It is a tree, apparently that bush he got is actually a young tree. He looked for the meaning of it.

_Arborvitae: Unchanging friendship_

The next city was Paris.

Erik knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not exactly classic Cherick but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
